Silêncio
by Miyuki-chan. x3
Summary: O que poderia acontecer depois que Sakura reencontrasse Sasuke? E quando Sai se sentisse mal por ter xingado-a?


**xXx**

_**N/A: **Decidi deixar como presente de aniversário da Dark. \o\ Era pra ser de Dia dos Namorados, mas eu nem tive criatividade pra fazer ela inteira naquela data. One-Shot curtinha, que ela me incentivou a escrever. (?)_

**xXx**

_**Título:** Silêncio._

_**Autor:** Uzumaki Yami - Light Haruno Sakura._

_**Fandom:** Naruto._

_**Shipper:** Sasuke/Sakura – Sai/Sakura._

_**Gênero:** Drama/Romance._

_**Censura:** PG._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencesse, o tio Orochi ainda estaria vivo e o Sasuke seria dele._

_**Avisos:** --_

_**Sinopse:** O que poderia acontecer depois que Sakura reencontrasse Sasuke? E quando Sai se sentisse mal por ter xingado-a?_

**xXx**

_**Silêncio**_

— Droga, Sasuke. — Sua voz ecoou em seus ouvidos. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia dito aquela mesma frase.

Já tinha alguns dias que ela havia se trancado em seu quarto. Encontrava-se sentada sobre a cama, abraçada às pernas; os cabelos róseos escondendo a face que estava encostada sobre os joelhos; os olhos fechados, escondendo a falta de brilho que havia sobre o verde.

Ao lado oposto à cama estava a estante, onde o porta-retratos com a foto de seu time estava abaixado. Tentativa de esquecer. Tentativa que não dera certo.

Tentativas... Por que sua vida parecia tão vazia naquele momento? Por que ele fazia tanta falta? Toda sua vida fora feita apenas de erros? Amá-lo teria sido um deles? Continuar a busca também o fora? Revê-lo? Por que algo dentro dela parecia estar quebrado desde a última vez que o vira?

"_Where has my heart gone__?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything"_

_**("Aonde foi parar meu coração?  
**__**Caído na armadilha dos olhos de um estranho  
Oh! eu... eu quero voltar  
a acreditar em tudo")**_

— É, você escolheu ficar sozinho. — Sorriu - um sorriso de canto - como _ele_ fazia. _"Por que a simples menção de seu nome ainda me perturba? Por que... mesmo que você não esteja aqui... você ainda pareça estar? Por que você não levou essa parte sua embora também? Por que a deixar comigo? Você me odeia tanto assim?_", pensava. Todas as perguntas se repetiam em sua mente; não havia silêncio. Por mais que ela quisesse, não havia silêncio. — Chega! — Exclamou levantando a face e colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos enquanto apertava os olhos.

Silêncio.

Um barulho baixo, algo como uma conversa, passos. Alguém bateu na porta.

— Quem é? — Ela perguntou, sem sair do lugar.

— Vamos, feiosa. A Godaime nos deu uma missão. — Aquela voz a irritava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia fazer com que ela esquecesse de tudo. _Tudo_, menos... _ele_.

— Não vou, Sai-kun. Não estou muito bem. — Mentiu. Sentiu a garganta doer enquanto os olhos começavam a arder e ela não estava enxergando muito bem. Engoliu um pouco de saliva, fechando as mãos, e a dor pareceu diminuir.

— Ainda confusa por causa _dele_...? — O garoto sorriu. — Acho que Sasuke fez bem em te deixar. — Não queria dizer aquilo para ela, mas não se conteve.

— Não fale _dele_! — Gritou, agarrando o travesseiro. Sua voz saíra um pouco rouca, e ela sentiu as lágrimas descerem por sua face.

— Hey, Sakura-san... — Remorso. Sentimento novo para ele. Por que nunca tentara ser gentil com ela? _"E desde quando eu sei o que é gentileza?"_, perguntou-se. Ainda acreditava que fora ela quem mostrara o que eram "sentimentos" a ele; que mostrara um sentimento em especial: _amor_. Sim, ele a amava. Mesmo que não fosse correspondido. Poderia ser cômico: ele a amava, mas ela amava Sasuke que a deixara em troca de poder. Secretamente, Sai achava que ele não a merecia. Mas, seus sentimentos não importavam. Exceto um: remorso.

"_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you" _

_**("Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar")**_

— Desculpe. — Disse em voz baixa, direcionando o olhar para o chão. — Eu não quis... te deixar mais triste...

Passos. O barulho da chave rodando na fechadura. Mais passos. A voz dela:

— Entre.

Ele tocou o metal gélido da maçaneta e empurrou-a para o lado. Empurrou-a com mais força para frente e ouviu o barulho da madeira tocar de leve no chão, enquanto ele movia o corpo para dentro do quarto. Empurrou a porta de volta, fechando-a.

— O que quer? — Ela disse em tom frio; a face coberta pelo travesseiro. Estava deitada na cama com as mãos sobre o mesmo, segurando-o.

Ele se aproximou dela, sentando-se aos pés da cama. Deitou-se por cima do corpo da kunoichi e puxou o travesseiro. Ela virou a face para o lado oposto, escondendo-a.

— Eu sei que você esteve chorando. Não precisa esconder. — Ele suspirou, voltando a se sentar. — Desculpe pelo que eu disse. — Disse em tom firme e viu-a se sentar ao seu lado com a face abaixada.

— Tudo bem... — Ela respondeu; sua voz saíra um pouco tremida. Só queria ficar sozinha novamente...

— Se quiser... estou aqui... — Disse em voz baixa, corando um pouco. A garota fechou as mãos novamente, tentando se controlar. Não conseguiria. Jogou o corpo para o lado, colocando os braços sobre os ombros dele e sumindo com sua face em um deles; suas mãos apertavam as costas da blusa dele. Sai levou as mãos até as costas dela e as pousou lá, abraçando-a. Sentiu o tecido da blusa umedecer-se, mas não ligou.

— "Um shinobi nunca deve mostrar seus sentimentos"... — Ela citou entre soluços. — Acho que não sirvo pra isso... Sai-kun...

— Às vezes, é difícil esconder seus sentimentos, Sakura-_chan_... — Ela se desencostou dele, direcionando os olhos verdes – um pouco vermelhos por causa do choro – a ele, que suspirou puxando a manga da blusa e levando a mesma até a face dela, secando-a. — Me desculpe por te irritar tanto... Acho que só queria sua atenção... Não foi certo...

— Tá. — Limitou-se a dizer. A voz dele parecia acalmá-la e ela acabara perdendo-se na escuridão dos olhos dele. Suas bochechas tinham um leve tom avermelhado que ele fingia não ver. Controlava-se para não fazer algo que pudesse parecer errado para a garota. Não queria perdê-la; perder sua _única_ amiga.

Sentia sua face se aproximando da dela; queria parar e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Seu gesto seria errado? Fora precipitado? Seus sentimentos o enganaram? Não importava. Fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios da garota encostarem-se aos seus. Sentiu-a soltar-lhe a blusa e levar os braços para trás de sua cabeça; uma das mãos 'brincando' com o cabelo dele e a outra parecendo puxar-lhe o pescoço para frente, como se quisesse que ele ficasse ainda mais próximo.

Seria outro erro?

"_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away"_

_**("**__**Pegue-me enquanto eu caio  
Digamos que você está aqui e que está tudo acabado agora  
Falando da atmosfera  
Ninguém está aqui e eu caio dentro de mim mesma  
Essa verdade me leva à loucura  
Sei que posso parar a dor  
Se eu quiser que tudo vá embora  
Se o fizer tudo irá embora")**_

Separaram-se pouco tempo depois, visando tomar ar. Sai empurrou o próprio corpo para trás, até que suas costas tocassem a parede. Ela fez o mesmo e encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

Silêncio. O silêncio que ela queria; o silêncio que ele foi capaz de trazer-lhe. A missão fora apenas uma desculpa. Ele só queria saber se ela estava bem. E, talvez, ele que tivesse deixado-a bem. Um sorriso formado na face da garota demonstrava isso. E ele sorriu. Seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em toda sua vida.

**xXx**

_**N/A:** Cara, como é difícil escrever Sai/Sakura. õ.o' Sério, mais difícil que eles, acho que só Pein/Konan. x.x' Mas, está aí. Era pra ser uma SongFic (__My Immortal – Evanescence), mas eu acabei saindo do significado da letra da música quando coloquei o Sai. \o\_

_O primeiro trecho é de __Field Of Innocence; o segundo é de __Forgive Me e o terceiro é de __Whisper, todas de __Evanescence que é uma banda que eu e a Dark gostamos. /o/  
_

_Espero que tenha gostado, Nee-san. \n.n/_

_Sabe que eu te amo. (L) (?)_

**xXx**


End file.
